Alexander
Alexander is a God from an alternate universe. He is the brother to Colette biologically, and half-brother to Atlas, sharing the same father. He is also the father to Lisa. He is a fairly abrasive but competent person, and is hard on Colette in general due to her capacity to constantly need help. Appearance Alexander, like Colette, is a shape-shifter, and tends to spend his time primarily in male forms. His most common form is a man about a half-head taller than Colette herself, standing with a fairly well-toned upper body and thick muscular definition. He is frequently seen without a shirt, and wears a pair of brown rawhide pants with a single green stripe running up the sides. He is always seen wearing a pair of boots with thick steel toes on them. He also wears a pair of rawhide gloves with a solid-steel bar sewn into them on the back of the hand. He also wears a green and brown bandana that is tied fairly tight around his bronze-brown hair, which is fairly long at nearly just above shoulder-length. The hair itself is often matted and unkempt, kept down by simply stroking it with his hand, resulting in it often being messy and spiked at the bottom. Personality Alex is a competent individual who is fairly brash and somewhat arrogant. He is aware of his status as a high-ranking god, and uses it as a reason to train and exercise, but then sees himself as superior to those who don't train in a discipline or style. He tends to be easily annoyed by people, and can come across as increasingly disrespectful. That said, he does show respect to those he feels actually train or exercise. He is openly helpful to those who do, and tries his best to meet any requests. He is also fairly easy to make friends with if he feels you aren't lazy. Alexander ultimately is a heroic individual, and openly goes out of his way to aid people. Alongside his daughter, Lisa, and his wife, Melody, he will often take time to use his abilities in disaster relief, reviving the dead and helping rebuild structures, or even intervene in a crisis such as a simple robbery (assuming he can find out about it in progress), and is rather famous for being able to teleport into hostage situations on planets with little supernatural ability and stopping the criminals in question. Despite his actions, he doesn't boast about his accomplishments, just his athleticism and physique. History Like Colette, he was born to a pair of powerful gods, both of whom he came to openly dislike in his youth. By the time he was around two years of age, he began exhibiting the same sentience that Colette did by three, and witnessed the death of his parents. Seeing this as something heroic (the death of two genocidal individuals), he decided that he wished to become a hero like he had heard of in legends. The next ten years went on with him growing in age and physique, honing his powers, and increasing his power until only the most powerful foes could take him. Many decades would pass as he became acquainted with the use of an axe, and began travelling the universe helping people. It isn't certain when, but he eventually found out about Colette's interstellar conquest, and was horrified to learn that the one he idolized had become a villain. Unwilling to allow another family member follow in the footsteps of his parents, he decided that he would train to kill Colette. Because Alexander's personal mercenary group was far and away smaller than Subjugation, he didn't stand a chance of approaching her directly, and instead focused on interrupting her actions. Along the way, he met a beautiful woman named Melody, and fell in love. Alexander hasn't spoken much about how they met, but Atlas he had told her that it was following an incident that he was graveling injured in combat and fell to a small war-torn world where magic was common. There, he met a healer who saved his life, and he helped her, and her people, end the war against a tyrant who openly used a variety of horrific robots designed to kill humans. As nothing of Alexander's caliber had ever been seen on that planet, he caught the tyrant by surprise and beheaded him, ultimately stopping the onslaught with the freedom fighters able to infiltrate the lair of the tyrant in his death and shut down all of the robotic entities. Four years would pass as Melody would join Alexander amongst the planets to face Subjugation, and he would eventually be given a daughter whom would be named Lisa. Lisa was trained from a young age in her mothers combat style, although her father insisted she also learn basic control of barrier spells and teleportation. During one particular raid, Colette had unknowingly injured Melody. The injury was serious, but luckily between herself and her now ten-year-old daughter, the wound was patched, although the bone structure was heavily injured. Melody's leg would never be well enough to walk properly without a cane, and Alexander doubled-down on his efforts to take Colette down. This resulted in him eventually learning of Colette's family, and decided that he could bluff an ultimatum by kidnapping them and bluffing that he would kill them, an action he would hope would either get Colette to stand down, or force her to finally face him in combat. This plan ultimately never came to pass. By the time he attempted to engage Colette, he found that she had fled the universe in an attempt to hide out somewhere else. He gave chase, but found himself facing a monster that he didn't wish to expand upon. By the time he had awoken from the grueling fight, he learned of the passing of Colette's wife. His sister was finally vulnerable, a deathblow assured, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Witnessing the despair from the loss of a loved one gave him this inkling that Colette would realize her actions and likely change. He decided to go to her and say one thing: "What makes you think you're allowed to cry after all the tears you've caused?". From that day, Colette and Alexander would become allies, with Colette ultimately changing around the entirety of her organization. Alexander would stop all efforts to attack Subjugation and would simply proceed onto helping the innocent as he came across them. Despite being allied, Colette and Alexander have a highly strained relationship, with Alexander constantly treating Colette as a failure who needs to work hard, and Colette consistently desiring he'd just leave her alone. Category:Protagonists Category:The Six Children Category:Male Category:Fobarimperius Category:God Category:Monolith Category:Unfinished